


End of Loneliness

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Established Bob "Mr.Incredible" Parr/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Edna Mode is sad and lonely but manages to hide it well from others. The one time her perfect disguise is shattered it's in front of the causes of her sadness. What happens when they figure it out what's going on.





	End of Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom. I just love E and I want her to be happy so thus this story was born.

Edna Mode was a master at hiding her emotions. She disguised her emotions with other ones that managed to seem real coming from her. Her loud maniac glee when discussing her new designs for the heros hides the loneliness she feels. Her confidence masks the sadness until she is alone again. Her heart aches but she skillfully hides it behind her smile and sarcasm.

When asked why she never married she lies and says that a spouse would get in her way. But in reality she's in love with two of her clients that are married to each other. She loves them so much it hurts. When they come one at a time her feelings for them are easy to pass off as concern and care for her friends but together almost impossible.

Luckily for Edna they almost always never come to her together unless calling ahead which gives her time to prepare herself. Her façade has been shattered today though. 

Today they came together without warning. Bob called about a patch for Elastigirl's old suit and that he would be bringing it over. So Edna went through all of her preparations to keep her façade intact and was unprepared for the shock of both of the people she was in love with to walk through the door.

They walked in like a ray of sunshine and dynamite. They exploded through her mask causing her to stumble over her words and blush like a school girl.

"E are you okay?", Helen asks with her voice full of concern.

Edna nodded her head and turned towards the stairs after being handed the suit. "Well its good to see you both but I must get this done."

Bob touched E's shoulder causing her to shudder and stop talking. "E we know what's going on with you but in order for us to do anything about it you have to tell us what you want.", Bob says softly.

"I want you both to love me. But I can't have that so please leave so I can put this behind me and move on.", Edna said pulling away.

"We love you Edna", both Bob and Helen say. "What are you talking about?", E asks.

Lifting E into his arms he kisses her softly and then more deeply when she melts into it. Walking over to the couch Bob sat next to his wife allowing her to steal a kiss from Edna.

Edna moaned softly as she was caressed and kissed by her two favorite heroes. E was turned so that she was facing Bob and straddling his lap so she gasped when she felt Helen sit behind her. Helen slid her hands underneath E's shirt and squeezed the other's soft breast. Edna let out a loud moan at the feeling racing through her bones like lightening.

As Bob pulled them both closer by grasping Helen's round bottom, Helen pulled Edna's shirt off. Both supers sucked on either side of E's soft neck. "Let's go upstairs", E said in between kisses.

Three hours later they're in Edna's bedroom naked and lying on her bed when Helen gets a call from the kids complaining that they were hungry. Kissing Edna one last time the couple get dressed and as their walking out the door Bob is the one to say, "This wasn't a one time thing E whenever you want to do this again we will be here."

"Love you Edna see again soon.", Helen says from the car as they're pulling away.


End file.
